ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Terraspin
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brainstorm page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 22:05, April 26, 2010 Did anyone here about the toxic oil spill in the gulf of mexico? It's gonna hit Lousianna , Mississippi , and alabama's coast lines so the ones that are on the beach in these areas , you better move or you will die. game creator You wouldn't figure out what i saw! On the america verison of Ben 10 Alien Force Game Creator i saw one of the craziest things i have ever saw! TWO ALIENS FROM BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN, WATER HAZARD AND TERRASPIN . TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. game creator You wouldn't figure out what i saw! On the america verison of Ben 10 Alien Force Game Creator i saw one of the craziest things i have ever saw! TWO ALIENS FROM BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN, WATER HAZARD AND TERRASPIN?!?!?!?! game creator You wouldn't figure out what i saw! On the america verison of Ben 10 Alien Force Game Creator i saw one of the craziest things i have ever saw! TWO ALIENS FROM BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN, WATER HAZARD AND TERRASPIN!?!?!?!?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Hero Time ON THE HERO TIME Page AND ON THE ARMORDRILLO PAGE YOU REMOVED INFORMATION ABOUT HIM BECAUSE THIS IS REAL FUSION FALL HAS A CODE FOR A ARMORDRILLO HELMET , SOOOOOOOOOO HE WILL APPER IN HERO TIME , SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!! Disk Alien Ultimatrix ---- ---- Product Description From the Manufacturer This latest addition Ultimatrix comes with a disc-shaped alien hero that can be placed inside the Ultimatrix and activated to pop up bringing the alien to life. I found the disk alien ultimatrix on amazon. Photos for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien toys Sorry if the newest page doesn't have a photo up , The photo uploader takes too long to upload , so i posted them here : I have some more to post , so you can see them , I'll try to upload them on the page , if it doesn't take forever. Don't buy from Kmart.com If you order a Disk Alien Ultimatrix from Kmart's Website , well you will be in bad luck because I herd from a account on Youtube.com that he tried to get one , but said that someone keeps on buying 21 of them untill they are sold out and they will cancle your order. I don't order from there , so i'm good. but If you buy one , Don't do it or you will face the consiqusines. Wait untill it comes out in stores or get it somewhere else. Go to ultimatrix50's page on www.Youtube.com and look for a video called disk alien ultimatrix part 4 and he will explain everything. Look what i've found: Ebay Edition On each story and photos that i show is true. The 1st episode of Look what i've found is on www.ebay.com. On the first page i found 4in. TERRASPIN and ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Look What I've Found Ben 10 Toys edition YOU WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT I JUST HERD! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING! HAVE YOU HERD THE NEWS! Alien Collection Spring 2011: Ultimate Goop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THIS EXCITING OR WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My biggest issue with Linkdarkside ! Linkdarkside Keeps on removing a photo i put up on a page. One time it's there and the next it's gone. Earler he removed a poster i found on www.ebay.com . I HATE YOU ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE POSTER WILL BE UPLOADED ON MY HOME PAGE SO HE CAN'T DELETE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poster From www.ebay.com Deleted pics i delete them because they are fan arts,fan art and fan fiction is not aloud on this wikia.--Linkdarkside 23:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm LEAVING FOREVER (ON THIS WEBSITE) I'M LEAVING BEN 10 WIKI PLANET BECAUSE PEOPLE GIVE ME A HARD TIME , SO ON AUGUST 8TH , 2010 I WILL LEAVE THIS SITE FOR GOOD. YOU CAN NOW FOLLOW ME ON BEN 10 ALIENS UNLEASHED ARTWORK WIKI. I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL MISS ME , BUT I HAVE A NEW WIKI I HAVE TO WORK ON , AND I KEED FOR SOME OF YOU TO HELP EDIT NOT DELETE ANY PAGES I POST AND ANY YOU WANT IS WELCOME. SO GOODBYE FOREVER!!!! Reply from TERRASPIN WELL Linkdarkside, I CRATED A NEW WIKI THAT ONLY HAS FAN ART AND OTHER STUFF ON IT. IT'S CALLED BEN 10 ALIENS UNLEASHED WIKI. Ben 10 Special Announcement I herd from a Youtube Account on www.youtube.com that he herd from Cartoon Network of a speical event comming 10/10/10 , October , 10th , 2010 , it could be what we were waiting for forever for , A NEW BEN 10 ULTIMATE ALIEN EPISODE? , A NEW SHOW? , We don't know yet , but IF YOU WANT TO KNOW BE THERE, ON CARTOON NETWORK CHANNEL 45 IF YOU HAVE IT. ON OCTOBER , 10TH , 2010! Look what i've Found Entertainment Earth Edition I just found out the second wave of Alter Aliens : 1x Ben to Water Hazard; Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey 1x Ben to Terraspin; Jet Ray to Armodrillo 1x Ben to Wild Mutt; Humungousaur to Ultimate Humungousaur Re: need your help!From Terraspin the pic was deleted by another admin--Linkdarkside 14:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) My custom painted A. galaxy aliens. Well , i got bored today , so i did these custom painted characters of Bivalvan , Galapegus , P' andor , Andres , and Ra'ad. MY ISSUE WITH WWW.BEN10TOYS.NET IF ANY ONE HAS A ACCOUNT ON WWW.BEN10TOYS.NET , I NEED SOMEONE TO FIX THE SIGN UP BAR , I CAN'T SIGN UP FOR NOTHING . FIRST , IT SAYS TO TRY ANOTHER PASSWORD AND I HATE THAT. AND THEN , IT SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT THE EMAIL ADDRESS THING. I WOULD LOVE IT IF SOMEONE ON THAT SITE FIXED THAT IDIOT BECAUSE I WANT TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THAT SITE , BUT I CAN'T BE CAUSE OF THAT FUCKING SIGN UP BAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen on August 8th and some secrets revealed! I know i will leave here for good , but I have Great news that I won't leave this site because i have alot of work that needs to be completed because school starts on August 9th , which is Monday of next week. I will take all my photos from this account and put it on my new account called TheHubNetwork beginning Sunday moring and new ones plus more polls and much more. In my About You thing , I will reveal a secret , I'm making a nonfilmed series called Ben 10 : Aliens Unleashed . The logo will be posted on this account and TheHubNetwork as well But the logo will not be posted because it's a illegal photo.